Singer
by FalconStorm
Summary: Bella was Edward's 'singer' with virtually irresistible blood. What would Alucard do if he found his 'singer? No romance. Quite the opposite, actually.


**Summary: Bella was Edward's 'singer' with virtually irresistible blood. What would Alucard do if he found his 'singer'? No romance. Quite the opposite, actually.**

**I can't decide if I'm going to get kicked off of Team Alucard for this or reaffirm my position…**

**So, this fanfic borrows from Twilight. **_**Please don't kill me!**_** It only borrows a concept. That's why it's in Hellsing fanfic and not a crossover. For those who haven't read Twilight, the reason Edward was so attracted to Bella was because her blood 'sang' to him. Most *normal* vampires would devour such blood, but Edward managed to overcome that with his iron will. **

**So, this is my take on what would happen if *Alucard* ran across a human that smelled as delectable to him as Bella did for Edward. I've pretty much placed this pre-Cheddar, maybe a year or so before the beginning of the manga.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing, Alucard and company do not belong to me. Technically, neither does the concept, just the twist is all mine. *grin***

**Singer**

Alucard looked around the room, satisfied by the blood splattered walls and drifting ash that was all that remained of the vampire he'd been sent in to destroy. Turning, he headed out the door and strolled down the dirt lane toward the cluster of cars in the distance. Emergency lights painted the trees along the road a lurid alternating red and blue. He glanced up at the stars, wishing the kill hadn't been so easy. It had been so long since he'd faced a real challenge. A light breeze picked up, blowing from the direction of the road and a scent wafted under his nose.

Eyes blazing red, his head swung around to face the road, that sweet, mouthwatering, _ambrosial_ scent curling through his sinuses. He shot down the dirt lane, low to the ground, legs flashing as he ran. No human could match this speed and he arrived at the police cordon in mere moments.

There. She was there. Young, ripe, most likely fresh out of the academy. She looked so serious, trying to impress her male superiors, trying to keep from being looked down upon due to her gender. Oh, she smelled so _delicious_!

"Alucard? What is the status?"

He barely heard his master's words. He'd only paused to identify the source of the smell. He flashed around the parked police cars and snatched the girl from where she stood, talking to her…partner? It didn't matter. He had her. Pulling her in against him, he darted toward her neck and…_PAIN_! The Hellsing Seal slammed down on him, ripping at his mind as he tried to violate one of its deepest seated tenets. Thou shalt not take innocent human life. The girl had not threatened him, was not associated with anyone that had threatened him or anyone he was ordered to protect. But he _wanted_ her!

Distantly, he was aware of her screaming, a commotion all around him as the officers panicked, guns drawn and aimed at him, but none of them fired for fear of hitting her. His master's voice thundered, shouting his name and demanding an explanation. It was like hearing things through water, there but so very distant. Not something to concern himself with.

Again, he tried to sink fangs into that delectable flesh. The girl thrashed in his arms, but he had her locked tightly to his chest. The tips of his fangs grazed her skin and…_**PAIN!**_ His knees buckled, sending them both to the ground. Her hands scrabbled at the concrete, desperate to escape him as he snapped at her throat, snarling at the seals that held him back, that sent agonizing spikes through his brain. He was blind and deaf with wanting, the only thing occupying his mind being the exquisite, _delectable_ smell of her blood.

"_ALUCAAAARD!_" With the strength of the Hellsing Seal behind it, his master's voice finally penetrated the fog of insatiable hunger that enveloped him. He snarled back and new pain blossomed through his head. He collapsed to his side, twitching like he'd been struck by lightning. He felt like his brain must be nothing more than mush by now, ripped to shreds by the enforcement of the seal. The girl sobbed in his arms, still wrapped possessively around her. No one dared to approach them, not with those vicious fangs bared, even if the vampire's red eyes stared dazedly off into space.

Integra marched toward her servant, brows drawn down in a ferocious scowl. How _dare_ he pull such a stunt? What had possessed him?

Stooping down, she grabbed the girl's hand, trying to tug her from his grasp. He refused to let go.

"Release her!"

With such a blatant command, he had no choice but to obey. The seal forced his arms open, letting his prey go. Through bleary, aching eyes, he watched her scramble away from him, terror widening those brown eyes. Oh, what that _fear_ would have done to her blood…the perfect spice for the ambrosial cocktail.

Groaning, he rolled to his stomach, coughing as spikes of pain radiated through him, the seal still bearing down on him. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and spat it onto the concrete of the road as he lifted himself onto his elbows. It wasn't often the seal's containment manifested in such a physical way, but it warned him that his master's will was behind the restraint, a hundred percent.

"Please, master. _Please!_ I MUST have her!"

Integra scowled down at her vampire. Alucard did not beg. Ever.

"Why? _What_ is going on, Alucard?"

"The blood…so sweet…" His head lifted, those glowing red eyes locking onto the young police girl where she slumped against her partner, sobbing and shaking with shock. His tongue flicked out, licking over his lips like a dog watching his master at the dinner table.

"Get her out of here!" Integra roared, rounding on the idiotic men and women just _standing_ there with a blood-crazed, slavering vampire glaring at them. Her eyes flashed and her fists clenched, wishing it wasn't too impolitic to empty a clip at their feet.

The officers that had been staring at the struggling vampire in open-mouthed horror and fascination all jumped like children caught with a hand in the cookie jar. The girl…Alucard's intended prey…gasped in great, sobbing hiccups and had to practically be carried toward one of the police cars. The vampire snarled and lunged after her, only to drop back to the ground, writhing, as Integra bore down on him through the seal.

"Shall I restrain him, sir?" Walter stepped up behind her, watching the writhing vampire as he pulled a black glove over his right hand.

"No. I have him in hand. Go start the car, but keep your gloves on."

"Yes, sir."

The butler bowed and headed for the car, pulling the keys from his vest pocket. Alucard ignored them both, his eyes watching as the officers bundled his prey into the passenger seat of a police car. They pulled away from the scene, the tires squealing as they went. He snarled at the loss of that beautiful, heavenly blood. The scent of her still hung in the air, making him salivate and pant, trying to catch every molecule of that aroma on the back of his tongue. He whined, lapping at the air as though it held droplets of her blood.

Integra shivered. She'd never seen Alucard like this, never seen him fight the seals, never had to cause him pain like this. Still, she could feel him fighting, straining to chase down the car with the girl in it so he could devour her. All she could think to do was get him home and locked in the basement where she could get some answers.

And so help her, if he didn't have a damned good reason for his behavior today, there would be _Hell_ to pay!

**End Note:**

**So, yeah. That's what *I* think would happen. I don't believe Alucard approves of randomly killing humans, but he doesn't hesitate if there's a good reason, and from his point of view…that *would* be a good reason. After all, it's just one. Just one, master…please?**

**And if anyone thinks I've made his reaction to the scent too strong, go read Midnight Sun and see Edward's point of view the first time he smelled Bella. (Yes, I admit I read it. And the Twilight Series. See my profile and bugger off. :p )**

**For now, this is a oneshot, but I might add to it later. I'm pretty sure he'd try to find her again…**


End file.
